The disclosure relates generally to current limiting in-rush current limiting circuits, methods and devices containing the same.
Dongles or connectors, as known in the art may include active circuits and typically obtain their power from an external source such as the device, card, or other connection point to which the dongle is connected. Dongles (e.g., USB sticks) may provide differing functions including, for example, television tuning capabilities, so that a laptop device or other portable device may become a TV tuning device when the dongle is plugged into the device. Other functions are known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
A problem can arise however with connecting such dongles to a source device if too much in-rush current occurs and damages circuitry on the source device to which the dongle is connected.
Some in-rush current limiting circuits are known and in one example require external control signals to be provided by the circuit board or source device and may also require an inordinate number of components thereby unnecessarily increasing the cost and complexity of the dongle and/or in-rush current limiting circuit.